Unexpected?
by D0n't
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have never really acknowledge each other. Well, not until they hear "the news".
1. Prologue

**Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have never really acknowledge each other. Well, not until they hear "the news".**

 **Authors note: I've written these before but I was never really good at them. I apologize in advance if I make any grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes. I've never read, The Heroes of Olympus series nor I ever will (maybe). I don't want this story to be cliché because that's not how I roll.**

 **Prologue**

" _We have to do this. We have to do this now! It's our only choice." Said the old man._

 _Then a young man replied, "But… Fine, I'll do it!"_

 _"Good, don't disappoint me this time._ _Bring them to me safely. Be cautious, and don't trust anyone and may the Gods be with you… Replied the old man."_

 _"I know this, I'm not stupid… Plus you see these legs? Pffft I can take down anyone with these babies." Replied the young man._

 _"May the Gods be with you, Grover…" Replied the old man with a worried look in his face. Regretting his decision._

 **Please review! Tell me what I should name this story. I will be writing longer chapters.**


	2. I'm just your average guy!

**_Percy Jackson_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _I'm just your average guy!_**

I woke up. I woke up screaming, "SHIT!" Just another normal day, in my normal life. Sort of. I immediately looked at my alarm clock to check the time. But I couldn't see it. I got up half naked, the only thing I was wearing was boxers. Now imagine me half naked in my boxer briefs, ladies. Just kidding! I'm not really your ideal guy and EWW imagining me half naked? Shame on you! Well moving on from that… I'm not really anyone's ideal guy. I'm a scrawny kid in 8th grade around 5'6. I have black messy black hair, and have _sea green eyes._ I wear black glasses because when I was in 6th grade I realized I needed them.

I found my glasses on my desk right next to my bed. You see I'm not an organized guy. Not the pig messy, but _unorganized_. I'm not the smartest and I'm not the dumbest. Personally I believe no one is _dumb,_ some people may have trouble understanding things but that doesn't mean their dumb. Their intelligent in their own way, I believe those people understand different things better than some people. Like art for an example. I don't get art. End of story…

As I said before I'm not the _dumbest_ but I'm also not the smartest. I'm not a straight A student. But you could consider me a B straight student? Is that a thing? I don't have B's in all my classes I usually get around B-'s, B+'s, B's, and C's at times… You may be asking, "Wow Percy? Percy being smart?!" Yeah I know. I'll explain later.

At school or in general. I don't have friends. And I have trouble making them. I'm an awkward guy you see… Even worse if I'm around girls… That's another story that I will most likely never tell… I'm not really interesting too. I just watch TV and study if I have tests coming up.

"Wait what was I doing?" I said. Oh yeah getting ready for school, you genius. I checked the time and saw that it was 9:00am. "Is this too good to be true? " "No, Percy. It's not. Now go get ready!" Replied my mom outside my room, hearing her chuckling. "You're just like your dad." My mom said (Which I'm pretty sure she was because I'm her son.) smiling. Let's not talk about my dad, okay?

It was now 9:02 and I opened my door to go to the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom taking a shower and eventually putting on clothes. Do you think I'm going naked to school? Maybe actually… Moving on from that weird thought I went back inside my room and opened my closet. I decided to wear a blue hoodie with white strings on it, with a black shirt underneath. Then I put on black jeans and wore worn down black and white Nike running shoes with some small holes on them.

I opened my door and then I entered the kitchen and _cheerfully_ said, "Good morning mom!" HAH just kidding! Why would I be cheerful? It's a Monday, I hate Mondays, for obvious reasons that you should know! "Good morning my little sea horse." My mom replied smiling as she was cooking pancakes. If you are wondering why she calls me _my little sea horse_. Don't. Nah I'm just kidding… But when I was a kid I loved the ocean and SpongeBob (I still watch it to this day!). I don't know why she chose sea horses but I honestly don't mind it. Unless she calls me her little sea horse in public.

I looked at the clock in our living room and saw that it was 9:20am. My mom looks like she just got done finishing making the pancakes and I just as I suspected. She was. I ate my pancakes with syrup. Who doesn't love syrup? As soon I was finished I thanked my mom when I was done eating I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:25am. I brushed my teeth, got my book bag and opened the door and ran to school. School was around 3-5 blocks away so I just jogged there.

Anyway I live in the great New York City! It's crowded here at times but you get used to it. I forgot to explain that I lived in a **small** apartment with my mom. Our house has a living room + a kitchen all in one! A bathroom and 2 rooms! It's not the worst house and I'm grateful we have a house. My mom works at a candy shop near Times Square… I'm not sure how much she earns but it's probably not much.

I want to make my mom proud… I realized that in 7th grade. That if I kept slacking off, how am I going to help my mom? That's why I got my shit together. I've been trying so hard academically lately and as you can see it's paying off. I'm getting B's and C's. The first time I told my mom I got a B in Science and Math. She said, "Percy, what did I tell you about lying?" "I know mom. But look!" I replied. She looked at my grades smiling brushing off a piece curly brown hair from her eyes, eyes almost watering. Moving on from that, I want to get into a good High School and get a decent job to help my mom, and college. College is just a dream.

I realized that I was almost at my school so I decided to sprint to save time. I jogged up the stairs and I realized that it was 9:39am from looking at a clock at the hallway. I had to get in math class at 9:45 so I rushed.

As I entered math class I saw that there was a new kid. A new kid? In the middle of the school year? He had curly brown hair. He was looking outside the window so I couldn't see his facial features. Some people were inside the room chatting before school starts not paying attention to anything. But then he turned around and I realized that I've seen him before.

 **So? Is it good? Please let me know by reviewing! I'm sorry if I made any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Thanks for reading, :D ! By the way. Guess who's next in chapter 2? Tell me in the review section!**


End file.
